


Two in one

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dream Sex, F/M, Here imma post it anyway, I hate this fic man, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Who cares Ouma and Amami bangs the reader, i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: I hate this ficBut it clearly a ugly smut soPlus I do NOT ship Rantaro with OumaThis fic is shitty btw i hate it





	Two in one

Hands tied up against the bed post, sitting up and legs are spreaded, huffing and blushing   
You couldnt take this no more JUST GIVE TO ME NOW! but no no they wont stop until you completely beg for it(Even if you want it, they wont give it)

"Let's see OOO~ What does this do" putting the vibrator on your now wet and waiting pussy, he turns it on, On fast mode   
Making your head go back and moan some more, your legs are tied up so no used of closing them 

Ouma snickered and turns it off, Pull it out seeing you at this state is quiet entertaining, Just wanting Ouma to shove his dick inside you and fucking you like he wants, rough or gentle Ouma does both while Amami is rough one, but dont mind him as he grab another sex toy 

You couldnt take it "Pl...Please Fuck me I dont care....please just fuck me...."   
Ouma thinks while Amami put a butt plug in your other hole, Ouma shake his head, putting the vibrator on your nipple  
"Wow! So soft looking" he said, staring at them, you moan as Amami insert his two fingers inside your dripping wet hole theyve been doing for like a hour now, for you if felt like 5 hours of dirty talking, Fingering mostly from Amami and sex toys not to mention blind folds and begging for it, they refuse and take every (hour) minute to place new sex toy on you, your breast and your pussy talk about fun for them.

Amami suck on your neck while Ouma was having fun with the vibrator on your breast, Ouma turns it off   
Set it to the side on the night stand  
He lean forward and boop your nipple in Ouma mouth

Oh great more hell

Ouma put his hand on your other breast, rubbing circles, abit of pulling and more rubbing while Amami was doing finger motion, feeling your walls inside you, he suck on your sweet spot on your neck. You can feel his fingers almost touching your spot you've been yearning for.  
Amami whisper in your ears   
Making you wanting more, wiggle your legs 

Ouma thinks, while Rantaro fingers you 'Wonder if...' He add his two fingers inside your core, strecthing you out 

"PLEASE!" they kiss you on cheek "Not yet sweetie!" Ouma kiss your cheek, Amami kiss your lips soon you open your mouth for him, start having a tongue battle   
Amami won 

"Do you think its time yet?" Ouma said, Amami thinks as you feel both of their finger thrusting in and out trying to you stretch out for something?

"I guess she's been a good girl right baby girl~"   
Ping straight to the heart, you nods, they pull their finger out Ouma lick his finger clean "Yummy!"   
Amami grab some lube while Ouma unzip his pants, pulled them down on the ground in his boxers now see his dick, staring 

"Like what you see~"  
Now you wonder about Amami size

giving you the last stretch out, Amami kiss your forehead and unzip his pants, drop to the ground   
Revealing his dick, huge blush across your face but it doesnt matter, Put it inside already 

"She likes yours more than mine!" Ouma whined, Amami chuckle "Cuz its bigger than yours, it was a suprise for her" wiggle your arms, they look at you making Ouma sigh "God your needy, hold on your just being greedy now" he untie your hands, Amami untie your legs

Hands and Legs are now free, you push Ouma down on the bed, rubbing yourself against his dick, touching the outside of your soak pussy Ouma chuckle "Wow you are needy, after all we've done to you and you still want it"   
Amami sitting down, You turn your head  
Amami hold your ass "How much you want it?"   
"A...Alot! PLEASE"   
"Please what?" Ouma rub his tip on your clit "Please fill me up with your cums, make me yours Please!" 

"Hmmm lets see" he is behind you, position himself and slowly insert his dick in, you let out a groan while ouma pout "No fair! I wanna go first"

"Two in one, she's all stretch out" Amami holds your hips, Ouma know what he means "I hope you dont mind making rooms for one more!"

What do you mean by that Ouma

Amami's and Ouma's dick were in inside your pussy, two dicks in one pussy now this is too much, lower your head on Ouma shoulder as they rub inside you and themselves, Amami groan "F..Fuck" he kiss behind your neck 

"Should we move at the same time or?" Amami ask but Ouma shake his head no  
"I dont care as long she wants me more" Ouma move his hips, Gripping on Ouma shoulders, Amami thrust in letting you moan out 

"Please...Fuck me til i cant walk!" 

"Finally!" Ouma sits up with you in middle, Amami was behind you and Ouma in front of you

Rantaro hold your hips up then making you slam down on them

"Mor...More!" they did what you wanted you were close but 

"Rise and shine!" open your eyes "Wake up you little kids time for some breakfast" wiping the drool on your face 

"FUCK!"


End file.
